


Just You Wait, Sonny

by HowHardCanItBe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowHardCanItBe/pseuds/HowHardCanItBe
Summary: Rafael shook himself out of the very enticing fantasy world he had entered.“I’m sorry, Sonny, but you can’t just say something like that and not expect it to do something to me. I’m only human.”“What, you like it?” Sonny said, incredulously.





	Just You Wait, Sonny

**Author's Note:**

> So.. yeah, this is both my first story that is not only ~1000 words, it is also my first attempt at writing smut.
> 
> There might be more to this story/more smutty stuff to come, if people actually like it, so please let me know if you do! 
> 
> Also: as always completely unbeta'd, so let me know if you find any mistakes!
> 
> Happy reading ;)

Rafael couldn’t believe his luck. In front of him was the man of his dreams, or, well, he couldn’t in his wildest dreams have imagined Sonny, but the point still stood; Sonny was everything he never knew he wanted. 

Not only was Sonny everything he never knew he wanted, he had also just made a fantasy Rafael didn’t know he had, come to life. 

“Your silence isn’t really comforting here, Raf.” Sonny said as he squirmed a little in Rafael’s arms. 

Rafael shook himself out of the very enticing fantasy world he had entered.

“I’m sorry, Sonny, but you can’t just say something like that and not expect it to do something to me. I’m only human.” 

“What, you like it?” Sonny said, incredulously. 

Rafael heaved a very put-upon sigh, and squeezed Sonny in his arms while explaining, in the most patient voice he could muster, “Yes, Sonny, I am apparently so primal that I cannot help but love the fact that you haven’t been with a man before. The idea of being the first one who gets to touch you, like you deserve to be touched? Yes, I like that very much.” He ended his statement with a kiss to Sonny’s blushing cheeks. 

Sonny proceeded to bury his face in Rafael’s neck, where he mumbled, “I’ve made out with guys before, and, y’know, handjobs, but that’s it.”

Rafael nuzzled the top of Sonny’s head, as he said, “You don’t have to explain anything to me. I just want you to be comfortable with whatever we do together.”

“It’s not like I’m traumatized or anything, it’s just never felt right,” Sonny said as he placed a small kiss on Rafael’s neck, “until now.” 

Rafael couldn’t have stopped the groan that elicited from him, even if he wanted to. He took ahold of Sonny’s cheek and turned his face up and gave him a deep kiss. 

It wasn’t long before he had Sonny horizontal on the couch, a tongue deep in his mouth, one hand buried deep in the younger man’s hair, the other far up his shirt, and a continuous amazed moaning came from the man beneath him. The pair of hands on his ass encouraging his slight thrusting movements only made the experience even better. 

“Raf,” Sonny muttered against his lips, “Raf,” he repeated as he pulled away to look Rafael in the eyes, “take me to bed.”

Rafael’s cock, which was already straining against its confines, gave a noticeable twitch at Sonny’s request. He couldn’t help himself from leaning down and tugging lightly on the younger man’s bottom lip with his teeth, before he tried to redirect some of his blood back to his brain, so he could actually stand up. 

He pulled Sonny up from the couch and used all of his willpower to not tug him closer like every synapse in his brain told him to, but instead turned and kept hold of his hand, as he walked both of them determinedly towards his bedroom. 

They were barely inside the bedroom, before Sonny grabbed him from behind, and enveloped him in his long arms, while he started kissing his neck. Rafael’s hands reached behind and started running up and down Sonny’s lean thighs, while Sonny started to unbutton Rafael’s shirt. 

“I’ve been wanting to peel your clothes off you since the first time I saw you,” Sonny whispered in his ear, which caused Rafael to grind his ass back against the taller man’s clothed hard on, which made Sonny moan loudly in his ear. 

Rafael turned his head and captured Sonny’s mouth in a brutal kiss, as Sonny finished unbuttoning his shirt. The younger man then turned him around, without ever relinquishing the kiss, and then pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and immediately started to lift his undershirt free of his pants. It was clear that Sonny was still not ready to stop kissing Rafael long enough to fully remove his undershirt, so he settled for running his hands up under it, his hands continuously moving all over Rafael’s stomach and pecs. 

While Sonny hands were busy moving over Rafael’s upper body, Rafael’s had only moved from Sonny’s thighs to his ass, which he was busy admiring, as much as he could with Sonny’s ministrations. It wasn’t long before he found it unfair that only Sonny was getting to touch skin, and he was stuck caressing his jean-clad ass. So he gathered some of his mental faculties and, with great reluctance, removed his hands from Sonny’s ass, so that he could unbutton his jeans, which meant that he was now able to move his hands down inside Sonny’s pants, and, more importantly, his underwear, and he moaned loudly around Sonny’s tongue when he got his first real feel of Sonny’s perfect ass. Which caused Sonny to chuckle against his lips. 

“Mmh, you like that, Rafi?” 

Rafael wouldn’t even deign to answer such a stupid question, and just recaptured Sonny’s lips, and started to tug him towards the bed, without removing his hands from his ass, of course. 

Just before they reached the bed he turned them around quickly, so that Sonny was the one with his back to the bed. Which, again, earned him a chuckle from his partner. “You gonna push me onto the bed now?” 

“I should have known you wouldn’t shut up, even in bed.” Rafael said with an eye roll, and a grin. 

“We’re not in bed yet, Rafi, or have my awesome make out skills completely robbed you of your cognitive skills?” 

“Jesus, I need to do something to shut you up.” Rafael countered, as he started to peel Sonny’s Henley off of him. 

“How’re you gonna do that, eh, counselor?” Even with his head buried deep in the confines of his own shirt, the younger man managed to be cocky. 

“And here I thought virgins were meant to be coy,” Rafael said, and relished the blush his comment caused on Sonny’s face, now that it was visible again. The comment was, however, not enough to throw Sonny of his game, and his shit-eating grin returned in full force as he leaned in as if he was going to kiss Rafael again, but he stopped just short of connecting their lips, “Well, so far we’ve not done anything I haven’t done before.” 

Sonny’s cockiness only turned Rafael on even more, so he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and sucking on Sonny’s bottom lip, before he said, “Let’s see about that, then.”

Rafael then drew back, and fully removed his undershirt and started to open his slacks. It took all of his concentration to keep undressing himself, when Sonny started to remove his own jeans and underwear, his eagerness was ridiculously flattering; Rafael couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been so eager to get naked in front of him. Then again, he couldn’t remember the last time he was so eager to get naked in front of another person. 

Sonny tossed his pants and boxers to the side, and then sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows, his cock hard, laying proudly up along his stomach, and Rafael really couldn’t have imagined how amazing it would be to see such an enticing sight in his own bed; Sonny Carisi rumpled, naked, and very aroused. There were so many things that Rafael wanted to do to him, that he was momentarily stumped in the middle of removing his own clothes. 

“Cat got your tongue, counselor?” Sonny delivered this line while raising an eyebrow cockily, and running a hand up his thigh, lightly brushing his balls as it moved further up his body; Rafael’s breath hitched at the sight. “You want some help with those?” 

Sonny didn’t give Rafael time to reply before he leant forward, and ran his hands up the outside of the older man’s thick thighs, over the stylish briefs that Rafael may have put on especially with this in mind, and then he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and tugged them down over Rafael’s ass, and freed his cock, which immediately fell forward with the weight of his arousal, ending up at the exact same height as Sonny’s mouth; almost as if it was reaching out towards the thing it wanted the most. 

Rafael still couldn’t seem to form any coherent words, and it wasn’t made better when Sonny had lowered his boxers completely and then looked at his cock with something like awe in his expression, before glancing up almost nervously at Rafael, or at least nervously given the cockiness he had just exhibited, as asked, “Can I?” 

Barba couldn’t do anything but nod at the sweet request, and reached out to run his hands through the younger man’s hair, which was fighting a valiant battle to break out of the carefully styled coif that it was kept in. 

Sonny started by running a single finger along the side of the cock that was doing its best effort to reach him and was rewarded with a small twitch and a groan from Rafael. The younger man smiled as he seemed to gain confidence from even the smallest bit of assurance that he was doing something right, and loosely took hold of the flagging, sizeable cock in front of him, and lifted it carefully before he ran his tongue over the flared head, while looking straight up at Rafael’s face to see his reaction. He was rewarded with an actual moan deep from within the older man’s chest, and he could feel how he was fighting to not grip Sonny’s hair. 

Having elicited such a reaction only spurred Sonny on, and he tried swirling his tongue around the head of the cock in his hand, and this time Rafael clearly couldn’t stop himself from having a bigger reaction and reached out with his other hand and grabbed onto Sonny’s shoulder, and when Sonny started sucking on the head of his cock, there was no way that Rafael could have stopped himself from moaning so loudly it nearly echoed throughout his bedroom. 

Sonny, taking this as the deep approval of his actions as it was meant as, clearly became emboldened and started taking as much of Rafael’s cock as he could into his mouth without gagging, and moved his hand up to meet his mouth. 

It was clear that Sonny had never given a blowjob before, but that didn’t stop it from being one of the best blowjobs of Rafael’s life, simply because it was Sonny who was doing it, because he was doing it with as much enthusiasm as Sonny usually did everything in life, and because he was clearly enjoying the taste and feel of Rafael’s cock in his mouth. And if that wasn’t the biggest turn on, Rafael didn’t know what was. 

“That’s so good,” Rafael finally found his voice, as Sonny was trying out different ways of moving his tongue around the head of his cock. “You’re so good,” he said as he stroked Sonny’s hair, when he moved his head back and forth; and the groan that Sonny made around his cock when he praised him just made it even better.

Rafael knew that it would take a while for Sonny before Sonny got his technique down so that he could make Rafael come just from blowing him, and besides he didn’t want to come in Sonny’s mouth the first time he tried giving a blowjob. 

“Sonny, baby,” Rafael started tugging a bit at the hairs at the back of Sonny’s neck, “stop, I don’t want to come yet.” 

At the words Sonny drew back with one last suck and licked his lips as he looked up at Rafael with adoring eyes. 

Rafael couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing those swollen lips, pushing his tongue into the mouth that had just been wrapped around his cock so beautifully. The moans he elicited from Sonny made him want to bend over and ask Sonny to fuck him until he screamed, but he knew that he neither of them would make it that far tonight. 

“Was that good?” Sonny drew back slightly to look into his eyes, as he pulled Rafael naked body between his spread legs. 

Rafael smiled at the adorableness that was the man who sought his approval even when he could clearly tell that he had liked what Sonny had done. 

He gave him a peck on the lips and put his hands on either side of his face at the same time as he moved forward between the younger man’s legs, so that Sonny couldn’t do anything but lie back on the bed as Rafael crawled over him. He looked down into the younger man’s eyes as he said, “It was great, Sonny. Now, tell me what you want.”

Sonny’s breath hitched as Rafael lowered his body, so that for the first time their naked bodies where touching, their cocks rutting against the other’s hip as they instinctively started rutting slowly against each other from the moment their bodies connected fully. 

Their lips sought each other as they kissed, deeply, and Sonny drew back and panted, “This. Just touch me,” he gasped, “just touch me.”

Rafael kept moving his body down unto Sonny’s enjoying the friction for a few moments, and especially enjoying the way that the younger man’s hands couldn’t seem to settle in one place, but were instead running up and down his back, frequently seeking out Rafael’s ass where he gripped so hard that Rafael was sure he would have a few scratch marks afterwards. 

Stilling his movement for a second, Rafael rose up on his arms and adjusted himself so their cocks aligned and reached between them to grab them both in one hand. His first touch of Sonny’s cock drew the biggest moan yet from his younger lover, and he couldn’t help himself from awkwardly bending over and kissing him deeply, without ever relinquishing the hold or stopping the movement of his hand. 

“Fuck, Raf,” Sonny panted against his mouth, “Faster.” 

His grip on Rafael’s ass was pushing Rafael to ground down harder and faster on his body, Rafael’s hand moving quicker and quicker between them. Rising up on one arm, releasing his own cock and keeping hold of just Sonny’s, Rafael jerked the younger man quickly, until he started moving arrhythmically.

“I’m gonna,” Sonny panted, “Raf, I’m –,” he didn’t get any more words out before his orgasm gripped him, and Rafael felt his cock jerk in his hand, and his cum spurting unto his own chest, but Rafael couldn’t keep his eyes off of the younger man’s face. 

Contorted in bliss, Sonny looked even more beautiful than he normally did, something that Rafael didn’t think was physically possible. As he panted his way through the ends of his orgasm, Rafael’s grip on his cock slackened, and he let it go, only to grab his own cock and starting jerk himself off roughly, wanting to see his own cum mixing with Sonny’s. 

Sonny, who had opened his eyes and was staring up at Rafael in absolute fucked out bliss, and then said, “Fuck yeah, Raf, come on me,” encouraging him with a hand on his ass and the other on his pec, “I wanna feel you come all over me.” 

The words and the way that Sonny was looking at him pushed Rafael over the edge quicker than he could remember coming in a long time. Seeing his cum falling unto the younger man’s chest, mixing with the spend that was already there, made him wish he was twenty years younger, so that he could go again as soon as he caught his breath. 

As it was he jerked his cock until he became oversensitive, and then he leant down and kissed Sonny sweetly, softly a few times before he moved to the side to lay down next to him. 

The younger man looked at him with so much adoration in his eyes, that Rafael wasn’t sure whether it was the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had, or if it was the look that made him short of breath.   
They lay besides each other and smiled blissfully at one another for a few moments, before Sonny clearly couldn’t handle the quiet anymore, and said, “I don’t know about you, but that was pretty fucking great in my book.”

Rafael chuckled so loudly he surprised himself. 

Sonny always managed to surprise him. 

He looked back at the smiling man in his bed as he laughed, “Yeah, it was pretty fucking great, Sonny.” 

Rafael then rolled onto his side and started stroking Sonny’s cheek, knowing he would have to get up and find something to clean Sonny’s chest with soon. He leant forward and pecked the younger man on the lips a few times, because he really couldn’t help himself. 

“I gotta say, Rafi,” Sonny smiled against his lips, “I thought you were gonna broaden my sexual horizons a bit more tonight.” 

The younger man delivered this line with a waggling of the eyebrows that Rafael mainly felt because his hand was still holding onto Sonny’s face. 

The huff of laughter he made against Sonny’s lips once again surprised himself. It was amazing how happy this man could make him with just a few words. 

With their foreheads leant against each other, gazing into the man’s eyes, Rafael said, “Just you wait, Sonny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they could totally do some more, er, *cough* deep *cough* stuff, if I wrote more of this..


End file.
